venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Little Butts (North Carolina)
Little Butts '''is a little town located in Butts, North Carolina, USA, and shares the name Little Butts with a little town in New Mexico called Little Butts, New Mexico. All the roads are blocked, one by Freddy Fazbear, a dead T-rex, Giant Burgers that fell from the sky, and a Giant Truck filled with "butt wipes". There are random Nuka-Cola machines around the city as well. It is the capital of invention. History The town was founded in the winter of 1873 and prospered as a town of science and industry (an advent by the appearance of a flying saucer over the town in its first summer), but within 6 years its great heritage was all but lost to gang warfare, macaroni dealing and an uprising of "the melon men". The town's gangster problem would last for another 16 years and would bring the death count in the town to around "18 people a day". In 1980 everyone in the town was killed by William Barricade and caused a zombie apocalypse. '''Residents Marco Buttocks Marco Buttocks is a guitar player who claims to be famous because he doesn't have any friends. He came to the town after breaking up with his girlfriend which was just his cat who clawed him and stayed since He couldn't leave. Unnamed Pet Racoon a Racoon that was the pet of a Citizen of Little Butts but got ran over by a car and The Racoon is now road-kill. Unnamed Citizens There are multiple Unnamed Citizens throughout the town. Giant Freddy Fazbear Giant Freddy is what made the town depressed since he sits on the road and blocks anyone from getting in or out. Concerned Little Butt Town Citizen The Citizen Appeared In The FUNNY LOKI! Gmod Marvel Super Villain Loki Mod (Garry's Mod) Video. Post Office Guy He Appeared In The FUNNY LOKI! Gmod Marvel Super Villain Loki Mod (Garry's Mod) Video. Police Radio Man He Appeared In The FUNNY LOKI! Gmod Marvel Super Villain Loki Mod (Garry's Mod) Video. Jackie She Is A Hairdresser, Who Appeared In The FUNNY LOKI! Gmod Marvel Super Villain Loki Mod (Garry's Mod) Video. Cathy She Is A Waitress, Who Also Appeared In The FUNNY LOKI! Gmod Marvel Super Villain Loki Mod (Garry's Mod) Video. Joseph He Is A Book Store Owner, Who Appeared In The FUNNY LOKI! Gmod Marvel Super Villain Loki Mod (Garry's Mod) Video. Admiral Kick-Your-Bottom He is an Admiral, Who appeared in the FUNNY LOKI! Gmod Marvel Super Villain Loki Mod (Garry's Mod) video. Pikabutt Pikabutt Was Born In an Orphanage for Pokemon, he ate a Baby Graveler and got it stuck in his throat, then terrorized the town and ate everyone. Higgilydigglyhögen Higgilydigglyhögen was the owner of the orphanage for Pokemon. Walter Walter was a man, who wanted to adopt a Pokemon with his wife Mo-Mo. Mo-Mo Mo-Mo was Walter's wife, who wanted to adopt a Pokemon with her husband Walter. Police Officer He was the police officer who tried to stop Pikabutt but failed and got eaten along with Mo-Mo, Walter and the Residents of Little Butts. German Soldier He was the partner of the police officer who tried to stop Pikabutt but failed. Josh Josh vented the Bed, with a mattress that injects you with a form of sedative the help you get a better night's sleep. It also cures cancer. Sally Acachalla Sally Invented the LOL Mobile. Invented the un-named invention that is one use only because you will die because once you re-enter the atmosphere you will burn upon sight. Gertrude Acachalla Invented the Vitamin Drink that instantly grows your muscle mass and makes you better at playing Tetris, League of Legends and sometimes if the mixture is just right, Roblox Tycoons. Town Visitors Loki Marco Botox Appearances The Gmod FUNNY GUITAR Player Mod! (Garry's Mod) Video. The FUNNY LOKI! Gmod Marvel Super Villain Loki Mod (Garry's Mod) Video. The UGLY PIKACHU!! - Gmod Funny Pokemon Mod (Garry's Mod) Video. Gmod CRAZY FUN DUPES 15! (Garry's Mod) Category:Locations Category:Little Butts Category:Marco Buttocks Category:Five Nights at Freddy's locations Category:Candidates for merging Category:Residents of Little Butts Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod